Game boards of a general type having one or more pathways provided on a playing surface and over which a player advances a respective playing piece in accordance with devices to select and determine the extent of advancement have been devised and placed in common use for a number of years. Such game boards that have been devised and in use are generally characterized as being of a type having a pathway which is formed of or defined by a number of spaces that are arranged in sequence and usually define a predetermined surface area onto which a playing piece may be positioned to determine the extent of progress of the player in playing of the game. The most common techniques employed in functioning of such previously existing game board apparatus is a numerical determination of the number of spaces which may be traversed by a particular playing piece at any one player's turn in playing of the game. The determination of the number of spaces which a player may advance a playing piece is frequently determined by random selection devices such as either the common numerical-type die or by spinner mechanisms that provide a numerical indication. While some of these game boards also incorporate other features to enhance the complexity and create greater interest in playing of the game such as having spaces which provide for penalties in the form of reverse movement or perhaps have bonus grants in the nature of enabling the player to move his playing piece a greater number of spaces than that which is indicated by the random selector device. Regardless of the added features that may be incorporated in a particular game, these prior game devices operate on the common basic principle of a playing piece being advanced a certain number of spaces for each player's turn as determined by a random selector device and they are thus characterized as being strictly a numerical type device. As such, the basic playing technique requires the player to count the spaces and to then move the playing piece to the appropriate new space.
While the board game apparatus of this described type provides amusement and, in some cases, can also be educational, even a simple form of the game apparatus having numerical determination of the advancement of a playing piece cannot be used by relatively young children or by those with learning disabilities. A numerical system for determining the number of spaces that a playing piece may be advanced may well exceed the capabilities of young children and may not be comprehensible by those with learning disabilities. Consequently, numerical based board game apparatus are either unusable by certain categories of persons or their difficulty effectively negates the enjoyment aspect.